Believer or Not
by KatFay
Summary: I had long ago given up on LOTR, but come on, what girl wouldn't want to kiss Legolas when her best friend brings the Fellowship home with him!not romance just strangeness
1. What are you Taking?

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning They're mine.**

* * *

Now I have to say, that before I was the down-to-earth computer programmer I am today, I was a rather eccentric LOTR fanatic. I knew everything possible about them and had even decided to give my children elvish names. I had even carried my obsession as far as to learn the language of the elves. Then I grew up. Or rather my best friend died. I was never the same, and neither was Jeremy, my scientist friend, who had been madly in love with Meredith. So who would expect to get a call on my cell from Jeremy in a breathless tone, probably running his hand through his hair as we spoke. Not me.

"Kat, it's me, Jere."

"I noticed." I said cynically. I was annoyed with this damn Harry Potter game that had been forced upon me.

"Kat, you won't believe it, but I discovered Middle Earth!" I fell out of my seat, then grabbed my desk, and stared at a dot on the wall. What was he going on about?

"Kat?"

"Jere, I can't believe myself, but, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING!" I shouted, momentarily forgetting everyone in my office, his office, and of course his poor ears.

"Nothing, Kat, honest, I'm telling the truth."

"Jeremy, Middle Earth is the creation of some dead dude. It's fantasy, does not exist, is never and will never be possible." I was totally freaking out. Some freaks have drugged my friend and convinced him that they are the Fellowship. It was his childhood dream, and Meredith's death had made him sensitive to that sort of stuff.

"Kat, remember when you said you'd die happy if you could kiss Legolas?" I blushed.

"That is not the point Jeremy." I hissed into the phone, just noticing the looks from my coworkers I was getting. I flicked my hand, shooing them away silently. Gosh, had they never seen a woman in a midlife crisis?

"fine, since I'm not going to convince you on the phone, come over and meet them yourself."

"Well, maybe I will."

"Good."

"Fine."

"It's settled."

"Alright."

"I'm at my office." I hung up. Doy, how stupid did he think I could get. I had caller ID. I already knew where he was. So I raced out of the building.

"Katherine, where are you going!" (A/N: You didn't really think her name was Kat did you?)my boss shouted from his cubicle.

"Out to convince my friend that he's on drugs and hallucinating!" I shouted back. I missed my boss shaking his head at me. I raced to the garage, hopping to my truck, and pulled out. Rushing as fast as I could, which was pretty fast with no traffic, I was soon out towards the country, where Jere's office was located.

When I finally got to the door, I was momentarily halted my security. Until that was I demanded to speak to the head, and he recognized me and sent me up. Of course now I had to file for a permanent visitor pass, but hey what the hell, it got me where I was going. Which was Jeremy's office. I raced through the glass doors, and dropped my mouth. There Jeremy was, proudly running his fingers in his hair, with nine Fellowships look a likes. I closed my mouth, straightened my hair, clothes and looked at Jeremy.

"Well, I'm here." Jeremy hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Yes, you are. Kat this is the Fellowship, due to your expansive knowledge of LOTR I'm sure you can figure it out." I smirked.

"What can I say, I'm all knowing."

"Sure Kat, whatever you want."

"Good, I want coffee, a karaoke machine, and a computer that's glow in the dark." I said.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I love you too." I said. I now decided to get to business and look at the fakers. Well, they looked authentic. I yanked at "Gimli's" beard. He yelped, stepped back, and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and moved on, who said I was mature. The hobbits were short and for all I could tell had real hair on their feet. I stared at "Gandalf" for a moment, and then decided to move elsewhere. That's when I noticed "Legolas". He was defiantly a heartbreaker.

"Well, there's the first thing." I said grinning triumphantly. Jeremy looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I pointed at "Legolas".

"No body knows his real hair color. The movies randomly picked one. For such a great writer Tolkien had trouble describing people." I said. Jeremy glared.

"That doesn't count; it counts for him and against." Jeremy said. I pouted.

"My lady, do you have any reason to believe we aren't telling you the truth?" "Legolas" asked. I glared him into silence.

"Well he doesn't have…" I trailed off when I swept aside his hair and saw, you guessed it, pointed ears.

"As you were saying?"

"Plastic surgery or fakes." I muttered. Jeremy sighed.

"Come on, Kat, you want to believe they're real." He pleaded. I turned to face him.

"No I want my friend to stop taking whatever he's high off of." Jeremy laughed, really laughed. I swear my mouth must have dropped again. He hadn't laughed like that since Well, since Meredith died. I glared and removed my coat. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was wearing a tank top with my short business skirt. I resisted the urge to blush. I was twenty two, I was too old to be blushing over what I was perfectly able to wear in public.

"Alright, let me continue my inspection." I then stomped back over to the fake Legolas, and yanked at his ears.

"OW!" he shouted. I stepped back and smiled.

"Birth defect?" I explained through my teeth. Jeremy smiled.

"You are lying through your teeth, get over it, they are real."

"Not likely." I hissed irritably. I had heard somewhere that elves had very sensitive ears. I decided to test this theory. I blew at the top of his pointy ears. I soon found my arm being twisted behind me. I stomped on his foot, finally digging my stilettos into his toe. He yelped and let me go. The rest stared at me in fear.

"Alright, enough of that, Gandalf, or whatever your name is, what is the password into Moria?" I asked. "Gandalf" drew himself to his full height.

"Kat, any fan knows that. It was even in the movie. Are you done yet?" I pouted.

"Alright, alright, just one last question. When did Aragon fall off of a cliff?" It wasn't a hard question, if you've read the book. Of course most fans these days didn't bother. Why should they? The movies were close enough.

"You feel off of a cliff?" Gandalf looked at him curiously. Aragorn shook his head looking purely confused. I looked at my feet prepared to admit my defeat when my head suddenly popped up.

"Hey, you're supposed to be dead!" I accused pointing at Boromir. Everyone looked at him, until he got tackled by Fellowship members who just realized he was back again.

"Okay, I yield, they're real. Now what?" I asked Jeremy. He looked at them.

"They probably need some clothes, but that's your department."

"GENTS," I shouted in my halt-everyone-now voice, "We are now going shopping to normalize you all." I said. Jeremy looked at me.

"I normalize even a word?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me." The LOTR gang, I have decided to call them that, where now staring at me like I was crazy. So I smirked and linked hands with Legolas and Jeremy, the cleanest of them all, and dragged them out to my baby, also known as my big baby blue truck.


	2. An Arguement About Cooking

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning they're mine.**

* * *

"ANY MAN OF MINE, BETTER WALK THE LINE!" I sang loudly and probably out of tune on purpose. Jeremy and Legolas were covering their ears. Gandalf was bobbing to the beat, and well, I couldn't see the rest, they were in the bed of the truck.

"What is this crap?" Jeremy asked when I forgot the words. I glared at him.

"Shania Twain, not crap, you fool of a Thompson." I said, shamelessly stealing Gandalf's lines. I was very easily dropping back into fangirl mode. However what can I say, I'd spent most of my life one.

"It is very loud." Legolas said quietly.

"Nope, you're just not used to it. Should I play a different song?"

"Yes, what about something good." Jeremy commented. I dug through my CDs at the red light. I pulled at something and ejected the currant CD to replace it.

"Jo Dee Messina?" Jeremy questioned. I nodded.

"Better then 'Man I feel like a woman'." He commented relenting. I grinned madly. I quickly swerved a right turn.

"KAT, WATCH YOUR DRIVING!" Jeremy shouted. I grinned, giggling insanely now. We were in the middle of no where. No one ever used this drive between seven and ten at night. No body would care. However driving fast and out of control was Jeremy's pet peeve. It was obvious I didn't care.

By the time we had pulled up in front of my house, half way through the trip Jere decided he was hungry, Jeremy was a nervous wreck. Not like that was new, he hated my music, driving, and truck.

"Alright everyone, out!" I said. I rushed in my house to find music playing, oddly enough, Shania Twain. I popped my head into the living room to see my babysitter, a sixteen year old, checking out my sound system.

"Lauren, lovely, darling, I'm home, you can go too." I said. She froze then smiled.

"Sorry, Ms. Carrick, I didn't expect you home this early, and I was just…" I cut her off.

"Nothing done wrong, I came home early, here let me write this months check, where's Jaycie?" I babbled as I wrote my check and handed it to the girl.

"He's right here." She said, handing me my three year old. I nodded. She promptly walked into Jeremy. I winced.

"Ignore the large group of people!" I called after her.

"She deserves a raise, for all the stuff she deals with working with me." I said frowning. Jeremy looked after the blonde then walked up at me.

"So, when's lunch."

"As soon as I cook it." I said annoyed handing him Jaycie. He stared at the kid.

"Hey, what do I do with it!" he asked. I shrugged.

"It is called Jaycie, and he doesn't talk much, figure it out." I hollered. I looked through the cabinets and picked out a bag of pasta, something easy to make and not to abnormal for the LOTR gang. I heard Jeremy coming in and placing Jaycie in his high chair.

"The gang is exploring the wonders of TV."

"Wonderful."

"Are you making pasta?'

"Yes, why, did you suddenly develop an allergy?"

"Have you considered taking cooking lessons?"

"What?" I asked turning to him. He grinned at me.

"You can't cook!"

"Can too!"

"Prove it!"

"I'll make lasagna."

"That's still pasta!" Jeremy said getting that annoying look on his face.

"Shut up." I said irritably.

"Can't cook, Kat can't cook, Kat can't cook." I glared; they said he was the mature one. Two years didn't make any difference.

"Milady can't cook?" Aragorn asked. I glared; it seemed the argument had drawn a crowd.

"Aren't woman taught to cook at a young age?" Boromir asked.

"Sexist people, sexist, sexist people, complaining when they can't cook either." I muttered under my breath.

"Jaycie, darling, do you want pasta?" I asked. Jaycie nodded. I grinned triumphantly.

"See?"

"You're his mom." Jeremy retaliated.

"So maybe he wants to grow up to be a pasta eater." I said, as I shooed them out of the kitchen. I wasn't capable of cooking with an audience.

So by the time that I had made lunch, Jeremy had organized everyone into the dining room. For once in my lifetime I was glad that my table was huge. I still can't remember what I was thinking when I bought it. I quietly served the pasta and sat down.

"Now what?" I asked Jeremy, who was busy wolfing down his food. I must remember to talk to his secretary about him skipping meals.

"As you said yourself, we should normalize them. I need to get them back in nine hours, otherwise it interferes with their timeline, but until then they can take a break here." I rubbed my forehead.

"Jere, what on earth possessed you to call them here in the first place?" I asked softly. Jeremy looked down.

"I was attempting something else at the time."

"Like, what, you know you can tell me." I pleaded. The LOTR crew wasn't helping, they were too busy enjoying me meal. I would have bragged about it to Jere, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"I was attempting for the dead." I nodded, and left it at that. Jeremy still thought it was his fault Meredith had died.

"Maybe, it's time to move on." I whispered softly. Jeremy shook his head, and I dropped the subject.

"What is this mall Jeremy warned us about?" Gandalf asked. I shrugged.

"I think I need to call Janet. She'll be helpful in normalizing you all."

**

* * *

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. And though I don't intend to Mary-Sueify her, if I begin to please, yell at me.**


	3. Flashbacks to Meredith

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning they're mine.

* * *

**

"Hey Kat, what are you doing tonight?" Jeremy asked I was trying to find my phone.

"Umm, not there, well, not there either, nothing I suppose."

"Well, there's some science show off your experiment thing tonight, and I wanted to send them back as my experiment, I also wanted to know if you wanted to go." I pushed aside another cushion on the couch and finally, there was my phone.

"Sure, but I'd need to get something to where, we still need to civilize them, and oh great, where's Jaycie now!" I looked around the room.

"ACK!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Pippin, or was it Merry I forgot how to tell, was very closely examining the electrical outlet. Forgetting that he was probably around my age, I scoped him up and dropped him on the couch.

"You aren't allowed to go around there, you could get hurt." I said in my best I'm the parent now listen to me tone. I must say it was pretty good for one so out of practice. Jaycie learned quick back when his dad was still there. I stopped that train of thought quick. I didn't need that. Pippin managed to look ashamed. I smiled instantly, he was just too cute to resist.

"Now where's Jaycie?"

"GET THIS BABY OFF OF ME!" I rushed into the living room to see Boromir and Aragorn trying to remove Jaycie form Boromir. Aragorn however wasn't really being much help, he was too busy laughing his head of, but oh well. Comic relief for everyone.

"Aragorn, you're doing it all wrong. If you ever have children, you must be delicate with this sort of thing. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone." I said as dignified as I possible could without snorting about how strange it was that Jaycie picked up no my dislike for Boromir. He always seemed to be to be too arrogant.

"Jaycie, say sorry." I said as I untangled the two of them. Jaycie stuck his thumb in his mouth and ignored me. Typical. Boromir muttered something under his breath, something that sounded awfully like annoying children. I was doubly offended. Jaycie didn't know that attacking people's hair was a bad thing. I was defiantly a bad example in that regard, Jeremy and I were always arguing about his hair.

When I walked back into the living room, the hobbits and Jeremy were watching TV. Legolas and Gandalf were giving it the look that made me wonder if the next second they were going to attack it. It seemed that hobbits had an easier time adjusting to this sort of junk. I grabbed the phone from Jeremy and called the salon that did my hair. Looking in the mirror I realized I might as well get my hair done too, it was looking freakishly frizzy, one of the side effects of my hair.

"Janet?" I asked when I got a live person.

"Oh, Katherine, how are you and Jaycie?"

"Wonderful!" I said grinning.

"Oh, that's great, last time you called it was to cancel because he had chicken pox."

"Yes, well he's over it and no worse for the wear. Well, I wanted to ask if you could squeeze nine men in without questioning their appearance and just let them pass off a little better in society."

"Well, of course, though."

"Classified work with Jeremy's job. And an you put me in too?"

"Oh of course, how is Jeremy by the way. Are he and Meredith married yet?" my voice hitched.

"No, Meredith died."

"Oh my, I didn't know." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I numbly hung up and stared off into space, miles away.

_Flashback_

"_Meredith you look beautiful!" I said smiling at my best friend. She spun around in her white wedding gown. It was an old style with a tight bodice and a many layered skirt. Her thin blonde hair was pulled into a bun with curls popping out form the top._

"_Thanks Kat. I'm just worried, it's late and everything. Are you sure Jason won't mind?"_

"_Well, I'll deal with that when it comes up, won't I?" I said trying not grimace at the mention of my husband. Honestly the only thing he as good for was giving me Jaycie. I gave Meredith a quick look-over._

"_Alright, change before Jere starts looking for you." I said. It was after all bad luck to be seen by your husband in your wedding gown before the wedding. It did not count since tonight had only been the rehearsal. We quickly got Mere out of her dress, and did it before Jeremy even thought to come looking for her._

_We were all laughing as we got into our cars. Meredith hopped into the driver's seat with Jeremy as passenger. I grinned as they sent me strange faces before starting my truck. I drove home happily, glad to find Jason gone and Jaycie asleep. Everything was perfect until 10:00._

"_KAT!" Jeremy sounded horrible. I wasn't expecting the call and was still slightly asleep, but I could sense the panic._

"_Kat, is Jason there?"_

"_No, why, Jeremy, what's wrong, let me talk to Mere, she's calmer then you right?"_

"_Mere's dead. There was an accident with a drink driver we just identified as Jason. They're both dead." Jeremy sounded like he was going to have a heart attack or faint or both. It took a moment for what he said to penetrate my mind, but when it did._

"_WHAT!" I screamed into the phone. I changed into more suitable clothes and drove through the rain to get to the accident. Jeremy and I spent the rest of the night at the hospital crying. He changed after that night. He spent ever night late at the office until he moved houses and even then he spent a lot of time there, or at my home getting some real food._

_End Flashback_

"Kat, Kat, KAT!" Jeremy shouted waving his hand in front of my eyes. I started.

"What, oh, sorry."

"Let's go, Kat." I nodded and allowed Jaycie and I to be lead to the cars.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews:**

**sweet as candy321: Well thank you, and I have to agree with you on that. I think this answered that.**

**Hermione Heart( ): That is always a good thing. Thanks for reviewing**

**Niya( ): Every fan is different, Kat just more so.**

**Seriously Wrong: Yes well, spelling was never my forte.**

**The great KillerChicken: Tattle tale, she already knows, didn't take it too badly. Plot bunny.**


	4. A Short Trip to Civilization

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning they're mine.**

* * *

Despite the fact that fitting all of us into two cars wasn't the easiest thing on earth, we finally got to the salon. However, trails will ever ensue.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY HAIR CUT BY, BY, BY, THOSE CREATIONS OF EVIL!" Legolas shouted all the way across the room. I tilted my head and stared, even I wasn't that bad about it. I looked at Jeremy, but he was too busy laughing at him to help. I glared.

"I have to do everything." I said cynically. I lifted the dryer off of my hair, it was being curled, and stalked over to Legolas. He seemed to be trying to fend off the scissors with a blow dryer.

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIDDLE EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted. Legolas stared; he even looked a bit ashamed. I lowered my voice.

"Now, even your friends didn't have any problems with the scissors, you can get a trim, it helps get rid of split ends." Sulking Legolas went back to his chair, muttering about not having split ends. I snorted.

By the time that we had finished, Legolas had his hair trimmed and was wearing a hat to hide the ears. Aragorn and Boromir had trims and their beards shaved. Gimli, we were saying he was a dwarf, looked slightly tidied up. The hobbits had shaved feet and trimmed hair; we decided they could be kids, if Pippin would stop asking for pints. My hair was finally non-frizzy and curled, Jeremy had contained himself, and Jaycie, well, umm, Jaycie was being Jaycie.

"All right everyone, I'm taking you all to the mall. It's like a market where you can give people green pieces of paper to get other stuff. As for now, you either have to stick with Jeremy or me, no exceptions. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded so I lead the way out into the mall.

* * *

**A/N: Really short because of the fact was written before I had to go to bed, requested by the great Killer Chicken because MJ hasn't gotten her act together yet glares Next chapter will be about the trip to the mall, and get into the major plot idea!!!Yay!!!**


	5. A Trip to the Mall

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning they're mine. I'm also too lazy to come up with a new disclaimer.

* * *

**

After Jeremy informed me that it was a formal affair and yes I did have to dress up, I decided to take Jaycie and the hobbits to a children's store. Jeremy had, well been forced to take Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas to get outfits with him. I figured I would be able to handle them all.

I walked into the store and quickly hailed a worker.

"How may I help you?" the girl asked politely. I smiled.

"I need formal wear for these five." I said gesturing to the hobbits and Jaycie. The girl looked horrified.

"Are those all yours?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. Okay, now what do I say the hobbits are…ummm.

"These four are my…nephews." I said, grabbing at a random relative title. The girl nodded and proceeded to lead the way. I quickly got the hobbits measured and had them trying no stuff in the dressing room.

"Alright Pip, sit here with your stuff and hold Jaycie. Frodo, watch them alright. Merry, I'm going to get you a size smaller and Sam a size bigger." I said before walking to another side of the store. Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my elbow. I looked around to see a wet floor sign. I glared at the sign as if I suddenly developed laser vision and could turn it into a crisp. Remembering the movie1, I looked around for the laughing janitor. There wasn't one. I got up to hear a sniff. I stood up to see Ms. Gaurdwell, an ancient hag who seemed to think she was British royalty.

"And this is what today's youth has come to, slipping over their lack in reading." I tried not to snort at this. Like she could talk, she probably couldn't read at all through the pink dress, boa, and enormous hat she wore. I stood up and looked for an escape.

"And who are these, surely they can't all be yours." She sniffed again. I looked to see that the hobbits had come to my rescue. I grabbed Jaycie from Pippin.

"No, these four are my nephews." I said, the lie coming easier this time. Ms. Gaurdwell snorted her answer.

"Relatives should never trust one such as yourself with children. They are so impressionable." She sniffed and waddled off.

"She's…" Frodo started. I held up my hand.

"Say bitch, just say bitch." I said. Frodo nodded. I smiled. Impressionable, yeah right, they'd been through the worst of it already.

* * *

When I met up with Jeremy, Pippin proudly told Aragorn that he was allowed to say bitch. Aragorn covered his mouth until Jeremy laughed.

"It's the 21st centaury, everybody says it." I hit Jeremy on the head.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Dunno, I felt like it." I said, as if that explained everything. In my mind it did.

"You guys all set?" I asked Jeremy. He nodded without even thinking.

"You need anything?" I ran through an inventory of my stuff at home.

"Nope, I can dress nicely with the stuff I have at home." Jeremy nodded and we exited the mall to go back to my house.

* * *

**A/N: 1 is the movie the Terminal. I updated, I'm so special. And MJ is back and reviewing! I'm so very happy! Thank you to** **Dark Lady Arantraneth for reviewing even if it's just for a friend. I like your name by the way.**


	6. One Final Excuse

**Disclaimer: points to LOTR people I don't own them, sadly.**

**points to everyone else grinning they're mine.

* * *

**

Finally back at my house, I was just adding my finishing touches. The boys were all dressed and downstairs, watching some movie on my TV. I slipped into a pure black sleeveless dress. It was long with a nice loose skirt, easy for running after the hobbits and Jaycie. I covered my shoulders with a black shawl with at least an inch of silk fringe. It was my mothers, and embroidered with roses and vines1.

Taking advantage of my Hispanic heritage and black hair, I wrapped my hair up into a bun with a red carnation scrunchie. I wore elbow length black gloves with a black and gold link bracelet carved into flowers and vines. My necklace was a black ribbon with a red stone in the middle. After checking myself over again in the mirror I finally placed on a pair of black platform shoes. I grabbed my purse and Spanish lace fan, another thing good for hitting naughty children with.

I walked downstairs carefully. Jeremy stood up.

"Finally, took you long enough." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I had to help you all first, of course it takes time." I said, annoyed that he was annoyed. Men are idiots. Didn't they realize that women take longer to look good then men do? Obviously not. I stalked over to the car, and was about to enter when I picked up on something.

"Where's Jaycie?" I asked. Jeremy looked in the back seat of the car.

"I thought you had him." He said. I moaned.

"No, I gave him to you remember."

"Oh yeah, and I gave him to Boromir." I looked in the back of the car. Boromir wasn't there. Then I saw the light on up in the attic. I groaned.

"How utterly cliché." I said. Jeremy snorted and we raced off towards the house again.

Hiking up the attic stairs was horrible in my dress and shoes. Oh how I loathed them. I glared when I finally reached the top and ran into Jeremy. My mouth dropped. There was Boromir, holding a gun to Jaycie's head. I would have run over there, except for at the same moment I recognized the gun, and remembered it wasn't even loaded. I then had to keep from laughing and stood silently behind Jeremy. Might as well let it play out, Jaycie wasn't in any danger, but Boromir was. Jaycie looked like he was very tempted to yank on his hair.

"Boromir, give us back Jaycie." Jeremy said steadily, holding his hands up.

"Not unless you answer to my demands." I tried not to snort. What movie had they been watching?

"Okay, what are the demands?" Jeremy asked.

"I refuse to go back to Middle Earth with the others." I refrained from hitting my hand to my forehead, how typical.

"Okay, how about this, you give us back Jaycie, an I promise that wherever I go, you go." Jeremy said. Boromir nodded. Then I walked up and grabbed my son and the gun.

"Now lookie here, ext time you want to make a big threat scene, it helps if the gun is loaded." I said, dropping the gun and kicking it away with my foot. Boromir looked angst.

"So that's why you weren't panicking." Jeremy said as we walked out. I nodded.

"Then why did you make me go through with that?"

"Curious."

"You do realize we are now late for the engagement?"

"That was the point Jeremy that was the point." I said, in typical Kat format.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one night. I might even type and post the last chapter tonight to. The next one is yes, finally, the last one in the story.**


	7. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: Yes, this is the end, the much awaited end. I'm so glad I finished it.

* * *

**

When we finally we got the place, we had to stop to get Jeremy's equipment, we weren't the only people running late. It seems scientists are famous for it, along with their illegible handwriting. I shooed the gang into the room to socialize a bit before dinner. Jeremy fled to set up everything.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked, sneaking up on me. I turned around quickly, almost hitting him with my fan.

"A little tired, but I'll live, what's up?"

"Okay, we're going into dinner. Survive that and then we present. I have the Fellowship's stuff by the switch that you need to pull to send them home. Make sure they've changed first though." I nodded, and then thought about something.

"Jeremy, what about you and Boromir?" I asked. Jeremy ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll just go with them. I'm not quite sure where they'll come out, but from where ever I can hike back to the nearest elf city. I can stay there until I figure something out."

"But, but." He was saved by the bell ringing to send us all dinner.

* * *

Dinner ended too quickly, and I only had to hit the hobbits once or twice each. The rest were rather well behaved. When Jeremy started his technical speech about what would happen, I grabbed the guys and lead them to a bathroom. I sent them to change then headed toward the stage. Jeremy was just finishing his speech when we showed up.

"Well, thank you ladies and gentlemen. Please remember that this is a permanent thing and will not be reversed tonight. Thank you for your time. Miss Katherine, if you would please switch the lever when I say so." I nodded and shoved the hobbits to the circle where Jeremy was standing. Suddenly I noticed Boromir looking rather edgy. Jeremy had him by his wrist so he couldn't get out and nodded to me. I smiled and pulled the lever.

Winds gusted as a spiral of light came up around the border of the circle. I stared at Jeremy's fading form. I clutched Jaycie close to me. It felt like I was being run over by a bulldozer, thinking about how Jeremy was gone. When the light faded, the room filled with applause and I took my leave.

* * *

I don't remember how I managed to drive home and tuck Jaycie in bed before I collapsed in tears on my sofa. I missed Jeremy already. My two best friends in life were gone. It felt like the sun had fallen out of the sky. Of course as Jeremy said that would never happen as the sun wasn't even in the sky in the first place. Whatever. I reached into my purse to pull out a tissue and found a piece of paper instead. I turned it over and saw Jeremy's neatest handwriting.

_Dear Katherine, as I have the right to call you that now_

_I know that you're probably sitting on the sofa crying, but you really shouldn't worry. It's not like I'm dead, and I'm happy here. I can't be reminded of Meredith, and we both know it all comes down to her. I'm sorry, but life just wasn't the same, and I couldn't stand the constant reminder. Maybe the first experiment failed, but it brought about something suitable. Sorry for any pain I will cause, but please keep in mind this is what I wanted._

_Jeremy Thompson_


End file.
